


press our hearts together like when kids make barbies make out

by dunkindonts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Sugawara Koushi, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, asahi is mentioned in one (1) sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkindonts/pseuds/dunkindonts
Summary: “Sug,” Daichi says as he walks into their bedroom. “I might be wrong, but two lines means baby, yeah?”Suga blows a raspberry into the pillow before pushing it away and sitting up as gracefully as he can. “Surprise?”





	press our hearts together like when kids make barbies make out

**Author's Note:**

> quick notes!!  
> \- suga is trans male in this fic but hasn't had surgery/isn't on horomones - basically he's comfortable with his body the way it is and the people that matter know he's not a woman  
> \- PiV sex does happen and suga is the pregnant character just in case that's not what u want to read  
> \- title is from watsky's let's get high and watch planet earth (dope song)  
> \- the power of love is something to behold and daichi's appearence magically makes suga's nausea disappear thnx for understanding
> 
> i feel like there was something else i wanted to say but! i can't remember it right now and i'm tired so! might make some minor edits tomorrow after my friends wake up and point out all the errors i missed but for now enjoy!!

Suga usually considers himself a patient person.

He doesn’t often long for instant gratification, but the clock is counting down the minutes until he absolutely  _ has  _ to leave for class and the test in his hand taking its damn time is, well, testing him. 

These aren’t results he wants to find out as he’s jogging across campus. He wants to see one pink line or two in the safety of his and Daichi’s tiny yellow bathroom and decide where to go from there. He figures his options are a) rush to the lecture hall or b) shoot off a late email to his professor and crawl back into bed for a quick panic attack. 

Either form of stress is probably not good for the baby that may or may not exist, but his go to source for stress relief is back in Miyagi until probably late tonight because Asahi needed help moving into a new apartment and Daichi isn’t pre-med and got time off work so he could help their friend and Suga really shouldn’t call him right now because he might be preparing to get back on the road and -

Oh.

_ Oh shit. _

The pregnancy test decides to cut into Suga’s lowkey panic by finally displaying an answer in the form of two crisp pink lines. 

Suga shakes his head, sets the stupid stick on the counter, and shuffles back to the bed. He forgoes emailing his professor, forgoes the panic attack, just hugs Daichi’s pillow to his chest and falls asleep. 

+

He’s not sure if what wakes him up is the near constant nausea he’s had for the past few days or the jingling sound as his boyfriend returns and drops his keys in the basket by the front door. Probably the former, as he’s preparing to get to the toilet and maybe actually puke this time and finds himself inordinately disappointed to hear Daichi shut and lock the bathroom door.

Wait.

Daichi. In the bathroom. With the positive pregnancy test Suga left on the counter. Fuck.

Suga curls more tightly around the pillow and waits.

He hears the toilet flush, and then water running, and the door opening, and no yells of surprise so maybe, just maybe, Suga lucked out and Daichi didn’t notice. 

“Sug,” Daichi says as he walks into their bedroom. “I might be wrong, but two lines means baby, yeah?” 

Suga blows a raspberry into the pillow before pushing it away and sitting up as gracefully as he can. “Surprise?”

“You seem really calm about this.” 

“Haven’t processed the situation yet.” He reaches out for Daichi, grabbing at the empty air between them. “Took a nap immediately.” 

“Hm.” Daichi says as he settles against the headboard. He gives Suga a minute to tuck himself along Daichi’s side before he wraps his arms around him, hands resting on his hip and in his hair. “You doin’ okay now?”  

Suga rubs the soft fabric of Daichi’s shirt between his finger and thumb, exhales against his chest. “Besides the anxiety that comes with realizing we’re having a baby when I still have  _ at least _ two years of university left? Yeah. I’m perfect.” 

“So you.” Daichi purses his lips as he thinks about what he wants to say and it’s unfairly adorable. “You want to keep it?” 

“Daichi, I love you.” Daichi blinks. Suga shakes his head and sits up, knees sticking tight against either side of Daichi’s hips and hands balancing his weight against Daichi’s chest. “I’ve always wanted to have kids with you. Sure, this is a lot sooner than I was thinking, and this baby is probably the size of a pea or something, but they’re something we created. Together.” He pulls Daichi’s hand to his stomach. “Of course I want to keep them.”

“Oh.” Daichi holds his breath for a moment, smooths his hands along Suga’s sides. “That’s good.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t?”

“I didn’t know. We haven’t really talked about it and it’s obviously completely your decision because it’s  _ your  _ body and I will respect that and -”

“Daichi.” Suga leans forward enough that his bangs are drifting into the space in front of Daichi’s forehead, just out of his line of sight. “Shh.” 

“I just don’t want you to feel pressured due to, like,  _ society _ , or even me.” 

“It’s okay.” He shifts and for a second Daichi’s world is just the points of blooming warmth where their bodies touch - forehead to forehead, fingertips to the back of his neck, the line of his palm to the curve of Suga’s hip. The rush of air against his hairline as Suga whispers, “We’ll make it work.”

He shakes his head a little and grins at his boyfriend. “Where’s that anxiety you were talking about?” 

“Everything seems simpler when you’re here.” 

Suga shifts his hands further down the line of Daichi’s shoulders and kneads at the muscle there as he leans in for a kiss. He’s not sure what he’s aiming for in the moment, but as soon as Daichi tugs Suga’s hips closer whatever small thoughts of chastity he had disappear. He gasps into the kiss and lets Daichi lick his way into his mouth, relishing in the shivers that shoot down his spine. 

Daichi slips a hand under the hem of Suga’s sweater, his palm blazing a path of heat along the side of Suga’s ribs before cupping Suga’s breast and brushing a thumb over his nipple. 

“Okay.” Suga presses a parting kiss to Daichi’s lips and pulls away to tug his sweater over his head. He digs his knee into Daichi’s side where the end of his t-shirt rests. “Off, off, off.” 

Suga wiggles in Daichi’s lap while he waits for the shirt to be on the floor and Daichi’s arms to be free again. He lets Daichi kiss him a little bit more, grinding down a little on the growing hardness between Daichi’s legs. When Daichi starts to trail wet, sloppy kisses along his neck and down his sternum, Suga locks his knees around Daichi’s hips and rolls to the side, reveling in the gasp the move pulls from his boyfriend.

To his credit, Daichi only looks stunned for a minute before he readjusts his position and continues his way down. Suga huffs as he tries to grab Daichi’s hair, to urge him to go lower, but his fingers slip through the short strands.

“Grow out your hair so I have something to hold on to, you dick.” 

Daichi laughs into the crease of Suga’s thigh against his hip. “Can I eat you out?”

Suga loses his sassy response in a whine as Daichi bites a bruise into his thigh. “God, please.”

Even with the warning signal of Daichi hitching Suga’s knees up over his shoulders, the first broad swipe of his tongue makes Suga’s breath catch in his throat for a second. He tries to even out his breathing, but it’s hard when Daichi knows exactly what he’s doing, keeping a steady rhythm with his tongue and two of his fingers tracing along Suga’s lips and slipping between his folds.

He almost feels bad about the desperate way he’s scrabbling at Daichi’s scalp, but he must be used to it by now. Daichi responds to the frantic movement of his hands by squeezing Suga’s thigh and returning with his tongue to give more attention to his clit. 

“Daichi.” Suga says when the muscles of his stomach are jumping from the build of anticipation. “Daichi, I’m so close.”

His heel definitely hits hard on Daichi’s back when he comes and that might bruise later but for now Daichi is kissing his way up Suga’s still buzzing skin and it’s distracting to say the least.

“Thanks.” Suga arches into the messy kiss Daichi drops between his breasts, voice a little strained. “How do you want me?”

“Can I spoon you?”

“Of course.” 

Daichi makes to reach for the bedside table drawer, likely to rifle through that mess for a condom, but Suga shakes his head. “No.”

“No?”

“I mean,” Suga shrugs, “it’s not like you can knock me up again.”

Daichi pecks Suga’s cheek and settles behind him. “You sure you don’t mind?”

Suga rolls his eyes and grinds back on Daichi’s cock, delighting in the groan the action results in. “Come on, Dai. Fuck me.”

Daichi grumbles something unintelligible into the meat of Suga’s shoulder, but it’s followed by a sweet series of kisses that Suga knows are aligned with a cluster of moles on his shoulder blade and  _ then  _ he’s pushing in, his hand ever steady on Suga’s hip. 

He fucks Suga slow, a languid rolling of his hips accompanied by his hand brushing under Suga’s breasts, teasing at his nipples just enough to speed up Suga’s breathing, and then moving on. Sliding along his belly and down. 

Eventually, the rolling speeds up to more of a snap and the sensation on his neck is just the heat from Daichi’s wet panting. 

Suga feels Daichi tense behind him and rides the curve of the following movement, letting warmth rush through his body as Daichi comes and his thumb drags along Suga’s clit. Suga can practically feel him sinking into the mattress behind him but Daichi, bless him, keeps working at it until Suga lets out a breathy sigh and the tension in his frame releases. 

After a minute the jelly feeling starts to leave Suga’s limbs and he knows as soon as it’s completely gone the dripping feeling between his legs will be less hot and more gross. He shifts a little and pushes at the circle of Daichi’s arms. “Let go. I gotta clean up.” 

Daichi reaches for Suga as soon as he’s out of the bed. “Come back?”

“I will, doofus.” He ruffles Daichi’s hair, smiling when Daichi pulls Suga’s hand to his mouth to kiss his palm. “Just give me a minute.” He tugs his hand loose from Daichi’s hold and heads to the bathroom.

Upon his return, Suga drops a wet washcloth on Daichi’s face and falls back onto the mattress. “What time is it?” 

“Now? I don’t know. I got home at a little past two. I left early so I could surprise you with dinner when you got home from class.”

“He  _ is _ a romantic!”

“But then you skipped class so my plans were ruined.”

Daichi’s nose is cold at the back of Suga’s neck. Suga swats at him until he moves around so his chin is resting on the edge of his shoulder and Suga has to go kind of cross-eyed to see his dopey grin.

“Oh, you poor thing.” Suga pinches Daichi’s hip. “I’m so sorry you got a good orgasm out of it.” 

“It’s always a good orgasm with you.” 

Suga laughs, even as Daichi starts nosing around his breasts and pressing soft kisses at his sternum like he’s looking for round two. “That’s the dumbest thing you’ve -” He gasps as Daichi sucks on his nipple without warning. “Ever said.  _ Fuck _ , Dai. You’re insatiable.”

“Yes, Koushi.  _ I’m  _ the sex monster in this relationship.” Daichi says, deadpan. 

“Oh, shut up. You’re the monster who-” He trails off into giggles as Daichi brushes just the pads of his fingers along Suga’s sides. He keeps tickling until Suga flails enough to shift them side by side and has more free use of his arms. “Oh my god, stop!” 

“Okay.” Daichi holds his hands up and away. “I’m the monster who what?” 

Suga blows a raspberry in his face. “You’re the monster who makes me happy. So stupidly happy that it has to be a monster trick because I didn’t think this was possible.” 

“Suga.” 

He ducks his head. “Shush.” 

“I’m happy too, you know.” He mumbles it against Suga’s hairline. “You’re gonna be such a great dad.”

Suga aims a weak punch at Daichi’s pec. “So are you, stud.” 

“Oh, has emotional Suga left the building?” 

“I feel like you’ll be seeing a lot of him in the coming months, so I’m limiting your exposure now.” To punctuate his statement, Suga twists over onto his side and snuggles in close, his back to Daichi’s chest. He pats around behind himself until he finds Daichi’s arm and drapes it across his chest like a security blanket. 

Daichi hooks his chin over Suga’s shoulder. “You know I don’t mind.”

His breath is warm.

“I know.”

He presses a kiss to the hinge of Suga’s jaw. “And we’ll make it work.”

Suga ducks his chin. “We will.”

“I love you.”

Another kiss - this one lingers. Suga melts, just a little.

“Love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i love these goobers sm gosh dang
> 
> thank you for reading this fic where i project on sugawara koushi for two thousand words!! i have more chapters technically planned for this fic but i'm bad at updating and this works as a standalone, so i'm marking it as complete for now because boy does that question mark give me anxiety
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hopewhirl) | [tumblr](https://transvityaa.tumblr.com)


End file.
